leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Union Room
The Union Room (Japanese: ユニオンルーム Union Room) allows players the interact directly with other players. It is the successor to the Cable Club that was present in Generations and . Other s appear in the Union Room as representations of nearby players who have also entered the room. In Generation III (more specifically, ), the Union Room requires the GBA Wireless Adapter to be attached to the Game Boy Advance to enter, and in Generation IV, it can be entered using the Nintendo DS's native wireless support. The player can exit the Union Room by stepping on the warp tile, which will send the player back to the entrance of the Union Room in the Pokémon Center. Inside the Union Room, Trainers may: * Chat in a group of 2-5 Trainers using the easy chat system * View the of another Trainer * Enter two up to level 30 for one-on-one (Generation III) * Enter Pokémon for one-on-one battle in any format (Single, Double, Triple, Rotation) (Generation V) * Register a Pokémon for trade, or trade for a registered Pokémon (Generation III) * Trade Pokémon (Generation IV) * Mix Records with up to 5 people (Generation IV) * Draw (Generation IV on) * Spin Trade ( on) A Trainer must have at least two Pokémon to enter the Union Room. Pokémon holding an e-Card Berry and Spiky-eared Pichu are not permitted to enter the room. Despite the high potential of the Union Room and the variety of activities there, they are often empty, except if a certain time is scheduled by a group of friends or relatives. This is because once in a Union Room, only specific Union Room actions can be carried out. The receptionist in the Union Room will talk to the player if no other Trainers are present in the Union Room at the time. If the player selects "Converse" in Generation IV with the most recent message from the player being the default, she will say, "Welcome to the Union Room! I'm the only one here right now, but please do bring your friends for some fun and excitement! If you have time on your hands, I'm also here to chat. You see, I have a lot of time on my hands..." While in the Union Room, every is assigned a random Trainer class, such as or , to help differentiate between players. In , this can be changed by talking to the in the Oreburgh City Pokémon Center. In , this can be changed by talking to the in the Violet City Pokémon Center. In , this can be customized on the player's . Greeting Generation IV and V This lets each player see the other's . If a Sinnoh player views a Johto Trainer Card, there won't be any Badges obtained, due to the difference in region. Similarly, if a Johto player views a Sinnoh Trainer Card, there won't be any Badges obtained. In the case of Generation V games, as the Badge case is separate from the Trainer Card, players cannot view other players' obtained Badges. Record mixing When performing this action, one can mix records with their friends. There are different effects in the two generations. In Generation III When mixing records, shows on TV will now tell the what the player who they mixed records with had done prior to the record mixing, such as what the player bought at the Poké Mart or the last the player caught by fishing. Also, the Trainers at the Pokémon Trainer's Fan Club will start praising the recorded player, instead of the original player. In Generation IV Players can mix records with up to 4 others at a time. Record mixing will share dress-up data and group data between the participants. All participants will be able to view the dressed-up Pokémon of the other participants in their own games. They will be able to join the other participants' groups. Sinnoh Record mixing will affect TV shows, like in Generation III. This will make the interviews with show up on the televisions of other players. Record mixing allows the joining of other groups. There are many in-game similarities between two players in the same group: *All of the player's daily spots in Mt. Coronet are synchronized. *The Pokémon of the day at the Great Marsh will also be the same for each of the players. *The slot machine odds are the same at the Game Corner. *The group rankings and records on the 3rd floor of Jubilife TV are shown, comparing each group member. *Each member's daily swarming Pokémon is the same. Johto In Generation V Many of the controls are now on the touch screen. The left button allows the player to post messages and view previous messages. These messages, however, are words from a fixed word bank inputted into a fixed sentence. The first one in from the left will challenge everyone in the room by placing a message on the message board telling others to tap it if they wish to battle the challenger. The middle will do the same but offer a trade instead of challenge on the bottom screen. The same for the button second from the right, which invites another player to a drawing session. The very left does the same, but offers an Egg spin trade. Trading The Union Room is usually used to trade Pokémon between two players within a short distance of each other. When a traded Pokémon comes to the player's cartridge, it will get 1.5× the experience the player's original Pokémon would get. The only drawback, however, is that the traded Pokémon will only listen to the player if he or she have enough Badges. Otherwise, the Pokémon may not obey the new Trainer. Trading is often used to get version exclusives, such as and or and . Generation IV When trading, the Pokémon offered to trade is selected by its owner. When two Pokémon are selected, the game asks each player whether or not they want to trade. If both players select yes, then the trade will commence. It is also possible to look at the summary of each Pokémon when the trade option is selected. Trivia * If two Generation IV games in different languages are connected using the Union Room, the other language's word for "hello" will be displayed when the character from the other language is spoken to. For example, an English copy connected to a Japanese copy will display " ," while the Japanese copy it is connected to will display "Hello." In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_ca=Union Room |fr_eu=Salle Union |de=Konnex-Klub |it=Sala Contatto |es=Sala Unión |ko=유니언 룸 }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Sevii locations Category:Johto locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Unova locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Black and White locations de:Konnex-Klub es:Sala Unión fr:Salle Union it:Sala Contatto ja:ユニオンルーム